Blog de usuário:CerejinhaFionna/Blogue de Jujubinha
'Jasper não cumpri nada.' Bom... podemos ver que jasper nao e TÃO esperta , forte ou sla... ela acha que fusao e so uma coisa indiota para 2 [ 3 ou 4 ou ate mais gems ] se fundirem . seriam muito fortes so para poderem vencer.. não e mesmo Clood ! .. depois da luta e da musica ela fala : Lapis funda-se comigo ! . ela se estaria se chamando de fraca. e so falta acontecer com diamante amarelo.. ai .. 2 gemeas cloods! 'Pérola e dona de.... ?' thumb|left|167pxBom.. a teoria e : Pérola pertence a quem ? 1 - White diamond : Bom.. há teoria de que ela pode ter cido uma da white diamond . ou Diamante Branco no brasil . talvez pode ser que as pedras ficam no mesmo lugar.. pois as 2 perolas que apareceram que foram as [ Blue e Yellow Pearls ] tem pedras no peito , e suas donas as Diamonds tambem. e talvez pq perola tenha um visual , aparencia igual a dela. tipo : Pele Branca , Tons azuis . e possivelmente ela traiu ela e virou uma crystal gem com rose. 2 - Pink Diamond : Ainda falando das diamonds , teoria que diz que ela pertencia a diamante rosa . possivelmente a teoria existe pelo fato de perola ter uma cor bem rosinha . como as meias e o cabelo . e no seu traje espacial e tambem de corrida de robos como foi visto em : De volta ao Celeiro ou Back to the barn. há um losango [ ou losangolo ] rosa que seria o sinal das diamantes. talvez ela quer mostrar quem antes em homeworld ela pertencia . ''' '''3 - Rose Quartz : Isso seria bem mais claro .. pois Pérola ama Rose / Steven . pois seria especial . rose era um quartzo do bem . que protegia a terra por ser um planeta incrivel . com pessoas incriveis e Pérola senti uma inveja de Greg no passado . pela rose. mais ela teria inveja por steven . e Pérola iria proteger a terra pois provavelmente teria prometido a rose quartz ou steven quartz. 'Pedra de Lapis' Bom.. mais outra teoria : Como lapis foi quebrada ? ''' '''1 - Crystal gems : Pelo geito . lapis deve ter sido quebrada pelas crystal gems. [ minha teoria : ela teria sido uma gem bem normal. e que nao falava mt . e ate que jasper o ... tirou de homeworld e se tornou uma do ma por causa de jasper.. e criou um exercito de agua [ talvez gelo tbm ] . e as crystal gems teriam ativado as armas e rachado a pedra dela e trancaram ela no espelho ate o episodio 25 da 1 temporada : Espelho gem. '2 - Blue diamond : [ Minha teoria ] Talvez antes , lapis teria sido uma do exercito de Blue diamond como safira e as 3 rubis . mais safira nunca tinha visto lapis . por sair muito fazer as missoes que blue diamond mandava ela fazer . e tambem as 3 rubis nunca viram lapis lazuli la . ate que ela tambem teria traido com uma antiga crystal gem [ que talvez teria formado o feixe ] , e ela foi quebrada e colocada em um espelho e as crystal gems [ perola , garnet e rose ] teriam pegado o espelho. ' Bonus - Peridot thumb|left|120pxthumbthumb|leftthumb|e se esses dois de fundissem? Categoria:Posts de blog